Perdida en sus recuerdos
by Dakota Potter
Summary: La familia Potter era una familia feliz hasta que un día Ginny sufre un accidente y desaparece. Cinco años después vuelve a aparecer como Daisy Thompson y sin recordar a nadie de su familia. Lo peor es que ya no es la misma de antes, ahora es mala...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

La familia Potter era una de las más respetadas en el mundo mágico y estaba formada por Harry Potter, el cabeza de familia, que era el jefe de la oficina de Aurores, además de haber sido el niño-que-vivió y que derrotó finalmente al Lord Oscuro; Ginny Potter, una de las mejores jugadoras de Quiddicht de todos los tiempos y ahora jefa de redacción del periódico "El Profeta" en la sección de Quiddicht y sus tres hijos, James Sirius de 5 años, Albus Severus de 3 y Lily Luna con 1 solo año.

Aquella mañana del 14 de abril, la familia había decidido salir a disfrutar del día juntos a un parque cercano a donde ellos vivían en el cual había un río que caía en cascada, lo cual hacía verlo como un paisaje precioso.

Ginny Potter adoraba ponerse justo al lado de donde caía la cascada porque decía que le inspiraba toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Siempre se acercaba al borde y cerrando los ojos inspiraba profundamente.

Esa misma mañana, ella necesitaba poder respirar aire fresco ya que se sentía agobiada y cansada y eso siempre le daba fuerzas para salir adelante.

"¿Llamaste a Teddy por si quería venir?" le preguntó a su marido cuando estaban saliendo por la puerta. James miró a su padre emocionado y con ojos brillantes esperando ver una afirmación por parte de su padre acompañada por una sonrisa, pero su mirada mostró decepción cuando escuchó la respuesta de su padre.

"Dijo que su abuela estaba enferma y que se quedaría a acompañarla, pero que muchas gracias por la invitación."

"¿Crees que hice bien en dejar a Lily con mi madre? ¿No crees que es demasiado pequeña para separarla de nosotros?" preguntó ansiosa mientras sujetaba a Albus por la mano el cual la miraba con sus preciosos ojos verdes. Harry se acercó a ella y sonriéndole con dulzura le contestó:

"Cariño, la niña tiene un año y te aseguro que ella se sentirá bien con su abuela" la pelirroja asintió poco convencida y cogió a Albus en brazos al igual que Harry con James para aparecerse en el parque.

-o-0-o-

Ginny sonrió al ver que no había nadie en el parque, así sería mayor la tranquilidad que disfrutaría en ese lugar que resultaba tan reconfortante para ella.

"¡Papá! ¿Nos enseñarás a montar en escoba? ¡Porfaaa!" decían ambos niños a su padre mirándolo con ojitos de corderito, cosa a la que su padre no era capaz de resistirse (ambos niños lo sabían, por eso lo hacían) y terminó asintiendo con resignación mientras que miraba divertido a la pelirroja que se iba alejando poco a poco de ellos.

"Harry ten cuidado con Albus, recuerda que todavía es muy pequeño y que no tiene mucha experiencia y dile a James que no empiece a hacer piruetas de las suyas o sino lo castigaremos" el pequeño se escondió detrás de su padre, a lo que ambos padres sonrieron "no, James, no te escondas, sabes bien que si tengo que castigarte lo haré" terminó con una sonrisa, a lo que James le devolvió otra mientras se acercaba a su 

hermano que miraba el paisaje admirándolo "mientras que les enseñas yo voy a relajarme un poco que estoy algo mareada, ¿de acuerdo?" terminó de decir Ginny.

"Perfecto, pero no te acerques mucho a la orilla si estás mareada, no vaya a ser que te caigas y te mojes toda" bromeó Harry, a lo que la pelirroja sacó su lengua infantilmente y le contestó:

"A mi eso no me pasa que no soy tan patosa como otros" le siguió la broma a Harry, el cual hizo un falso puchero indignado.

"Solo fue una vez, y porque tu me empujaste" se defendió Harry señálandola.

"De acuerdo, lo admito, fui yo. ¿Ahora puedo irme?" contestó Ginny. Harry asintió mandándole un beso, gesto correspondido por la pelirroja, y girándose hacia los niños para empezar a practicar.

-o-0-o-

Ginny se sentía mucho más relajada después de estar junto a la cascada durante esos cinco minutos, aunque la sensación de mareo todavía no se iba. Se giró para ver como estaban sus hombres favoritos y sonrió al ver como Albus montaba tan bien en la escoba, se notaba que llevaba el Quiddicht en las venas, James aplaudía a su hermano sentado en la hierba y Harry, el cual se había volteado a verla le sonreía dulcemente. Cuanto quería a ese hombre, sentía que nada podría hacer que se olvidara de él. Cuan equivocada estaba.

Fue en una cuestión de segundos que sintió como el mareo iba a más y todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas y cayó hacia atrás por la catarata siendo su última imagen, Harry y los niños corriendo hacia ella al grito de:

"¡GINNY!"

"¡MAMÁ!"

Y ya no vio más.

**Pues aquí estoy yo empezando un nuevo fic, si ya lo sé, estoy algo loca. Porque tengo otros cuatro fics recién empezados y me meto con esto…**

**Pero esta era una idea que me surgió y me apetecía escribirla, supongo que tardaré algo en actualizar, porque me tengo que poner al día con "Amores complicados" con el cual estoy medio atascada y tampoco quiero tardar en actualizar los otros tres, aunque dependiendo del número de reviews que reciba, si me inspiran, prometo intentar actualizar rápido ahora que estoy en vacaciones y todavía puedo escribir con algo más de tiempo.**

**Pues espero que me podáis dar vuestras opiniones para saber si debo o no seguir el fic, porque dependiendo del número de ellos que reciba continuaré o no, ya que supondrá algo más de esfuerzo al ser otro fic más para el cual escribir. **

**Así que ya sabéis, si os gusta o no este inicio, decídmelo para saber si continuar o no.**

**Agradezco muchísimo a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejar un review y animo a todos para que también dejen.**

**Ahora me despido que ya me voy a ir a dormir que es bastante tarde.**

**Besos! Y espero reviews :p**


	2. Cap 1: Cinco años después

Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_5 años después_

"James Potter, deja de molestar a tus hermanos" decía Harry Potter enfadado. Un niño de unos 10 años se volteó hacia el, agachando algo en su espalda y mirándolo inocentemente.

"Yo no hice nada, papá" dijo el niño lo más convincentemente que pudo. Los otros dos niños lo fulminaron con la mirada.

"Ya, claro y nuestro pelo se volvió rosa de la nada ¿no?" dijo la más pequeña que contaba con solo 6 años. El niño la miró sonriente y se acercó a ella.

"Lily, quería que me recordaras para cuando el año siguiente vaya a Hogwarts. No ves que no me vas a ver en un año y me echarás muchísimo de menos, el pelo rosa era para que me recordarás" le contestó alegre el niño. Su padre suspiró_ "cuanta falta me haces en estos momentos, Ginny"_ y cogiendo su varita recitó el contraembrujo para volver el pelo de ambos niños a su color original.

"James, estás castigado una semana sin poder coger tu escoba, ¿está claro?" el niño lo miró suplicante con sus ojos castaños y Harry tuvo que apartar la mirada para no caer rendido y perdonarlo, de sus tres hijos el era el único que tenía los mismo ojos de su madre, ya que Lily tenía unos lindos ojos castaños con destellos verdes. "Venga, iros a vestir que dentro de una hora nos vamos al cementerio" los tres niños asintieron y fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a vestirse. Harry suspiró y se dirigió al salón, se acercó a la mesa donde tenían varias fotos colocadas, en algunas se veía a el con sus tres hijos, otras con Ron y Hermione, una en la que aun estaba Ginny con ellos pero el cogió el portarretratos en el que había una foto de una sonriente Ginny posando, recordaba que aquel día habían quitado montones de fotos así pero la pelirroja era la que mejor lucía.

"Ginny, mi vida, si vieras que guapos están nuestros niños, estarías orgullosísima de ellos. James es un pequeño revoltoso igual que lo eran tus hermanos, pero tiene un corazón de oro, cada vez que miró sus ojos siento que puede conmigo porque son como los tuyos; Albus es algo más tranquilo, pero tiene una energía dentro tremenda y cuando el y James se unen en las bromas, no hay quien los pille y Lily, mi pequeña Lily, si la vieras" suspiró mientras unas lágrimas caían por su cara "es igualita a ti, cada día se parece más, va a tener a todos los chicos detrás de ella, al igual que tú" rió recordando el tiempo en que estuvieron saliendo juntos y los chicos lo miraban mal a el y las chicas a ella "además es tan dulce y cariñosa como tú, tu madre la adora, dice que es ver a su pequeña Ginny y que se alegra de tenerla..." Harry no pudo continuar recordando ya que fue interrumpido por sus hijos.

"Papá, ya estamos vestidos" oyó la voz de James. Limpió sus lágrimas antes de voltearse y sonrió al verlos a los tres cogidos de las manos, bueno Albus y James tenían a Lily cogida de las manos. Sonrió viendolos tan guapos; James y Albus llevaban un traje negro con una camisa blanca y los dos botones de arriba desabrochados y Lily tenía un vestidito rosa de tirantes y su pelirroja cabellera suelta con un lacito rosa a juego.

"Estáis muy guapos" les sonrió, pero ellos no le devolvieron la sonrisa.

"Papá, no te pongas triste por mamá, ella nos cuida desde el cielo" dijo Albus.

"Si, Al tiene razón, mamá se enfadaría contigo si te viera así" continuó James.

"Y nosotros nos ponemos tristes si te vemos a ti mal" terminó Lily empezando a llorar. Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago y se acercó a sus hijos agachándose para quedar a su altura y así abrazarlos.

"Os prometo que seré fuerte, por vosotros, juntos saldremos adelante y seremos felices los cuatro juntos" dijo Harry mientras lágrimas caían por sus ojos, al igual que les pasaba a sus hijos que lloraban abrazados a el..

-o-0-o-

Ron Weasley miraba fijamente como su mujer alisaba el pelo con un hechizo que había aprendido dos años después de dejar Hogwarts, lo habían aprendido ella y Ginny. Ambas brujas alisaban sus largas cabelleras, ya que Ginny lo tenía rizo y decía "Un cambio de look viene bien de vez en cuando" y las dos empezaban a reír divertidas.

"Ron, Ronald... ¡RONALD!"

Ron se sobresalto y miró a su mujer que ahora se encontraba frente a el.

"Hermione, me has asustado" le reprochó Ron.

"Ron, llevo un rato llamándote para decirte que te vistas, que marchamos dentro de diez minutos para casa de Harry y tu estás todavía sin vestirse, si hasta TUS hijos están listos" reclamó enfadada la joven.

"Lo siento de veras, es que estaba pensando en Ginny" susurró Ron bajando la mirada al suelo. Hermione cambió su expresión a una de tristeza y sus ojos se empañaron con las lágrimas. Se arrodilló en el suelo para ponerse a la altura de su esposo que se encontraba sentado en el sillón que tenían en su dormitorio.

"Ron, entiendo como te sientes, se que debe ser muy duro perder a un hermano..."

"Dos, Hermione, he perdido a dos" la cortó Ron mirándola ahora a sus ojos. "No pude ayudar a ninguno de ellos, murieron sin poder evitarlo. Fred dejó destrozado a George, no volvió a ser el mismo desde aquel momento hasta la llegada de sus hijos, pero Ginny era..." suspiró antes de continuar para evitar derramar más lágrimas "era la niña de nuestros ojos, todos teníamos esa tendencia a protegerla y... murió dejando a Harry solo, el que tanto sufrió, ahora también sufre perdiéndola a ella y aun peor, dejó a tres niños sin madre, yo... cuando veo a Harry y miro sus ojos ya no tienen brillo, están apagados, tristes y no quiero pensar en cuanto los niños vayan a Hogwarts, siendo como son todo el apoyo que el tiene; recuerda como se puso cuando Teddy fue a Hogwarts y ni siquiera vivía con ellos, pero como iba todos los fines de semana..."

"Ron, nos tiene a nosotros, le ayudaremos a superarlo, a ser fuerte y si hace falta nos mudaremos con el, pero nunca dejaremos que le pase nada, ni nosotros ni ningún miembro de tu familia lo permitirá, eso lo se." dijo Hermione abrazando a su esposo.

-o-0-o-

Muchas personas se encontraban aquella tarde en el cementerio, amigos de la familia, familiares, compañeros de trabajo y mucha gente que quería mostrarle apoyo a la familia Potter.

Los hermanos Weasley estaban todos juntos con sus hijos, los niños miraban alrededor y se sonreían antes de ponerse a jugar. Molly y Arthur Weasley se encontraban hablando con Andromeda Tonks y Teddy Lupin, el cual era todo un hombrecito de 16 años, Victoire Weasley lo miraba disimuladamente intentando sonreírle coquetamente, pero el chico estaba mirando con demasiada ansia la llegada de su padrino como para prestarle atención a la chica.

Diez minutos más tarde apareció la familia Potter, Harry traía a Lily cogida de la mano y sus dos hijos caminaban al frente, los cuatro venían con un semblante triste. Molly Weasley se acercó a ellos y abrazó con fuerza a Harry, el cual correspondió con fuerza el abrazo. Lily miró en todas direcciones hasta ver a su primo Hugo y corrió junto a el, mientras que Albus buscaba con la mirada a Rose, la cual estaba hablando con Roxanne y Lucy y se dirigió a ellas y James estaba buscando a Teddy hasta que se dio la vuelta y lo vio detrás suyo, lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al ver al que consideraba su hermano mayor y se abrazó con fuerza a el, mientras el otro le acariciaba la cabeza.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva, hicieron una misa en honor a Ginny y después un pequeño homenaje donde había distintas fotos de Ginny. Harry subió a la tarima que habíann puesto y se aplicó un "Sonorus" antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Quería agradecer a todas las personas que vinieron a apoyar a mi familia en este momento tan duro para nosotros" un nudo se formó en su garganta antes de continuar "hace cinco años, mi esposa cayó por las cataratas del parque que nosotros solíamos visitar, en un principio la dimos por desaparecida e iniciamos su búsqueda por todo el lugar. Cinco días después, encontramos su ropa ensangrentada cerca de una guarida de osos pardos. En ese momento corrimos a la casa familiar de los Weasley y vimos que la manecilla del reloj de Ginny marcaba: "Muerta". Fueron duros momentos para mí y para toda la familia Weasley" paró unos instantes para contener las lágrimas "y por eso queremos agraderos a todos vuestro apoyo en los duros momentos que vivimos y hoy seguimos viviendo. Muchas gracias por haber venido y por ayudarnos siempre."

La gente empezó a aplaudir y lágrimas se formaron en la mayoría de los rostros de la gente, cuando Harry estaba bajando le pareció divisar la cabellera rubia inconfundible de Draco Malfoy y dirigió su mirada hacia el, ambas se encontraron y a pesar de la distancia, Harry pudo ver como Draco inclinaba su cabeza en señal de condolencia y Harry se lo agradeció bajando la suya.

-o-0-o-

En un pequeño pueblo costero de Irlanda, una mujer pelirroja se estaba despertando al reflejar en su cara los rayos del sol, con calma abrió lentamente los ojos, unos castaños y brillantes ojos que combinaban con las pecas que adornaban parte de su cara. La mujer se recostó en su cama y miró a su acompañante. Una sonrisa perversa se formó en su cara mientras se levantaba silenciosamente dejando al descubierto practicamente su desnudez, ya que simplemente estaba con ropa interior. Caminó silenciosamente hasta el tocador y cogió su varita, se acercó silenciosamente al hombre y susurró: "Aguamenti."

El hombre se despertó sobresaltado y asustado, abriendo sus ojos castaños y mirando hacia todos lados hasta encontrar a la responsable tirada en el suelo y riendo con ganas.

"¡Daisy! ¿Por que demonios siempre me despiertas del mismo modo?" reclamó indignado el hombre. La chica dejó de reírse, secándose las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos.

"Johnny, mi vida, es que siempre caes en la trampa, confías demasiado en mí" respondió la joven volviendo a reírse. Johnny, como le había llamado la chica pelirroja, entornó los ojos y levántandose rapidamente la cogió en brazos y corrió hacia afuera, la chica empezó a gritar improperios sabiendo lo que el iba a hacer, iba a tirarla por el embarcadero que habían en la parte trasera de la casa.

Cinco minutos después, ambos se encontraban en el agua riendo y salpicándose.

"Daisy, tenemos que hablar" dijo de repente serio Johnny, La mujer también dejó de reír y lo miró seriamente.

"De acuerdo, John. Nos secamos y hablamos." Entraron a la casa y después de secarse y vestirse se dirigieron a la cocina donde prepararon un café.

"Debemos volver a Londres y planear un nuevo robo" dijo John.

"Sí, tienes razón. Ya estoy cansada de estar en esta casa, además los muggles volverán pronto de sus vacaciones y no creo que les alegre mucho ver a unos extraños en ella, aunque siempre podríamos desmemorizarlos, pero no es el caso." continuó Daisy.

El hombre asintió en silencio mientras recogía el periódico que una lechuza le trajo. Cuando miró la portada, escupió el café y la mujer lo miró asustada.

"¿Que pasa, John?" gritó acercándose a el. El hombre simplemente sonrió, mostrándole la portada, a lo que la mujer palideció y diciendo:

"Ya tengo un plan" Ambos se miraron y el se levantó a besarla mientras el periódico caía en el suelo mostrando en la portada a una mujer pelirroja idéntica a Daisy con un título que decía:

" **EN LA TARDE DE AYER TUVO LUGAR UNA CEREMONIA EN HONOR A LA FALLECIDA GINEVRA POTTER"**

-o-0-o-

**Hola a todos! Pues aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando esta historia, antes de lo que tenía previsto pero como surgió la inspiración, pues tenía que escribirlo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y espero que me dejéis reviews dándome vuestras opiniones.**

**Y ahora quiero agradecer los reviews recibidos:**

_**lunaticalupin: Ola! Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Me ha gustado mucho lo que has dicho, no se como agradecertelo. Prometo no descuidar ninguna y procurar actualizar en el menor tiempo posible. Con respecto a "Amores Complicados" ya tengo pensado algo más y espero poder escribirlo muy pronto. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y gracias de nuevo por pasarte a leer y dejar un review. Besos!**_

_**GinnyScar: Ola! Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí. Verdaderamente a mí también me dio muchísima lástima Harry, porque ha pasado momentos muy duros y va a pasar desde este acontecimiento, pero que se le va a hacer, parece que el pobre ha nacido para sufrir. Espero que te guste este capítulo y no te decepcione. Muchas gracias por pasarte y dejar un review. Besos!**_

_**Shia17Potter: Ola chica! Gracias por pasarte por esta historia también. Muchas gracias! Con respecto a lo del embarazo, aclararé más adelante el porqué de esos mareos. Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias de nuevo por pasarte y dejar un review. Besos!**_

_**merlinne1089: Ola merlinne! Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi historia. Decirte que tu historia me está encantando y agradecerte que vayas a pasarte a ver mis historias, gracias también por eso. Yo seguiré esperando a que actualices tu historia que me encanta. Gracias de nuevo por pasarte y dejar un review. Besos!**_

**Ahora solo me queda despedirme y decir que si recibo cinco o más reviews, prometo actualizar el próximo sábado sin falta. Además agradezco sugerencias e ideas para el fic, también críticas para poder mejorar la historia ya que no soy una gran escritora.**

**Finalmente me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Xau!**


End file.
